Catwoman?
by Ninii-chan
Summary: Et si lors d'une aventure,l'équipage de Luffy venait à rencontrer une jeune femme très spéciale...
1. Night Shield

Catwoman?

Voici le Thousand sunny,voguant au milieu de l'océan infini. Il fais une chaleur torride. l'horizon affiche déjà une forme distinguable à la surface de l'eau. De toute évidence une ile estivale. A bord de ce bateau,un groupe de personnes ,pour la plupart très jeune. La personne la plus âgée semble être une très belle brune à l'allure de mannequin,digne représentante du beau sexe. Elle affiche à merveille l'image de la femme contemporaine,d'environ une trentaine d'année tout au plus,sage,belle,et cultivée . Le reste des personnages présents sembles être une bande d'adolescents menée par le bout du nez par une rouquine à la forte personnalité et aux formes plus qu' avantageuses. Deux hommes se mettent à présent à se disputer. Ils ont l'air fort. Ils se battent assez violemment. Un grand blond en costard arborant un air classe,et un autre ,plutôt musclé,assez beau malgré sa couleur de cheveux originale et peu commune qu'est le vert. Ah,la jeune rousse vient de leur rabattre leur caquais avec deux coups de points,sous le fou rire d'un jeune homme très jovial aux cheveux noirs sur lesquels repose un chapeau de paille. Il a plutôt l'air faible et idiot. A ses cotés ,une bestiole ...qui parle...au nez bleu...OK je dois rêver. Oups! Une explosion vient de se faire entendre sur le navire...tous accourent vers une porte...par laquelle sors un étrange individu au long nez ,couvert de suie, et s'époumonant fortement. Un groupe de perturbateurs semble-t-il... mais voilà que la pulpeuse rouquine intervient dans toute cette pagaille pour leur signaler qu'ils vont bientôt amerrir.

« Night Shield... »murmura la rousse

« Uhm? »intervint l'homme au chapeau de paille

« C'est le nom de cette ile »continua-t-elle

« Ah! Je suis sur qu'on va s'éclater! L'aventure nous attend! Hein chopper?? »finit t-il en s'adressant à la bestiole poilue

« j'espère bien Luffy! J'en frémit déjà d'excitation! »dis alors Chopper dans un sourire très mignon.

« Héhé! Tu verras chopper! Je vais recharger mes munitions sur cette ile,et je pourrait te fabriquer pleins de petits gadgets! Tu pourras m'accompagner si sa te dis! »intervint le garçon au long nez

« C'est super gentil Usopp! Mais je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner,j'irai voir une bibliothèque avec Robin! N'est-ce pas? »continua l'animal

« Pardon docteur-san? J'étais plongée dans mon livre je ne t'ai pas entendu »répondit la concernée.

« je disait que si tu allait faire un tour à la bibliothèque,je viendrait avec toi! »

« Oh! Bien sur,il n'y a aucun problème! »finit la belle brune. Le blond ,qui apporta une collation aux deux jeunes femmes,pris la parole.

« Oh fait Nami-san,combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant d'amerrir? »

« Avec ce vent? tout au plus une demi-heure. Oh et merci pour ce cocktail sanji-kun,il est délicieux »

« Oh mais de rien de rien c'est tout à fait naturel Nami-chérie!Pour une aussi belle fille que toi,je suis prêt à décrocher la lune!à prendre une dague et me poignarder avec... »

« ...ouai c'est sa ,et bien fais le tout de suite alors,sa nous feras du vent,cuistot lubrique »interrompis l'homme aux cheveux vert.

« Toi,l'épéiste de mes deux,retourne te coucher,sa feras mieux pousser la pelouse que tu as sur la tête »

« Quoi?répète ce que t'a dis blondinet? »s'énerva l'homme en question,prêt à se battre a nouveau avec son camarade

« On se calme! Zoro!Sanji! Vous en avez pas fini un peu? »Dit Nami,les calmant

« Tu ne me donne pas d'ordre toi ok? »s'énerva Zoro à l'égard de cette femme,qui lui remit les idées en place avec un gros coup de poing sur la tête.

« Bon! Tout le monde se prépare! Zoro,jette l'ancre,Sanji,lève les voile,Chopper occupe toi de la barre,et tout le monde à son poste! »Ordonna la rousse. L'équipage obéit alors,et une fois que le bateau fut amarré,tous descendirent sur cette ile...qui semblait déserte. Chopper était déçu,il comptait bien trouver une nouvelle bibliothèque cette fois. Enfin,ils pourraient toujours passer un peu de bon temps à la plage...Mais pour le moment,ils devaient visiter les lieux,c'est à dire la foret qui s'étalait devant eux.

« Bon les gars,on se sépare tous,et on se retrouve au navire dans environ deux heures d'accord? » annonça Nami.

« Non...c'est pas une bonne idée,il vaut mieux faire des petits groupes »intervint l'épéiste,méfiant

« Quoi tu as peur de te perdre?c'est vrai que ton sens de l'orientation est si déplorable qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tous que tu ne l'aventure pas tout seul sur cette ile. »Continua Usopp,en le narguant

« enfoiré!! Non ...c'est pas sa...je la sens pas cette ile...on dirait...que quelque chose nous observe depuis notre arrivé... »continua Zoro,très vigilant.

« Mouai d'accord tu as surement raison...allons-y »Annonça alors Nami avant qu'une dague ne passe devant elle à toute vitesse avant de se planter dans un tronc d'arbre voisin...

« Pas si vite! »cria une silhouette en se rapprochant. Zoro se demandait bien comment cette personne avait réussi à lancer cette dague d'aussi loin avec tant de force. Il sortit l'un des sabres qu'il avait accroché a sa ceinture,sur la défensive. La silhouette se rapprochait...un individu...ou plutôt une individu fit maintenant son apparition devant l'équipage. Une jolie jeune femme. Elle ne portait pas de haut,mais avait la poitrine couverte de bandages,sur lesquels tombaient ses magnifiques cheveux lisses et et noirs. elle avait également ses mains et poignées couvertes de bandes ,et portait pour seuls vêtements,un mini-shorty noir, ainsi qu'une paire de sandales spartiates. Et alors que Sanji se mit à saigner du nez devant la jeune femme,celle-ci ce muni d'un lance,les menaçants avec,pour ensuite dire:

« aucun d'entre vous ne passeras »

« mais t'es qui bordel »dit férocement l'épéiste.

« Ta essayé de me tuer! »Ajouta Nami,toujours sous le choc que si elle avait fait ne serais-ce qu'un pas de plus,a cet instant,elle serais morte.

« Non...je t'ai volontairement évité. »conclut-elle sous les regards sidérés de l'équipage

* * *

Fin du 1 er chapitre ,laissez vos impressions!


	2. une mysterieuse indigène

Chapitre 2:Une mystérieuse indigène

« Non...je t'ai volontairement évité. »

« Qu'est-ce que... »prononça Sanji,légèrement désemparé.

« Écoute,nous ne voulons pas de mal. Nous ne cherchons pas de problèmes,pourrais tu nous laisser patienter sur cette ile simplement le temps que le log pose se recharge afin que nous partions? »intervint Robin

« Je suis la gardienne de cette ile,et vous ne passerais pas! Ou bien il faudra me défier en combat! »

« Ok,c'est quand tu veux!je serais ton adversaire! »déclara Luffy en s'avançant vers elle. Soudainement,la jeune fille adopta un regard étrange, en regardant le chapeau de Luffy,comme si elle découvrait quelque chose de nouveau,d'impressionnant. Elle se rapprocha du capitaine furtivement,et tenta de a plusieurs reprises et sous différents angles d'effleurer et de caresser son chapeau. Luffy fut gêné, et esquiva les effleurements de la jeune fille

« Ne touche pas à mon chapeau toi! »

« ...Ce chapeau...est-ce que...ce serait celui de Shanks? »

« Oui! Tu le connais? »Dit Luffy,impressionné de savoir qu'elle le connaissait.

« Oui...c'est un ami. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses étant jeune. Pourquoi portes-tu son chapeau? »continua t-elle.

« Il me l'a confié après m'avoir rencontré. Je lui ai juré de devenir un grand pirate ,de prendre soin du chapeau et de lui rendre lorsque je serais un véritable pirate.

« Intéressant...Je crois que je vais vous laisser passer sans faire d'embrouille. Je ne suis pas d'humeur en plus... »dit alors la jeune fille,neutre.

« Qui a-t-il sur cette ile qui t'empêchais de nous laisser passer? »intervint Zoro

« La déesse Bastet refuse toute intrusion sur son ile,car les personnes néfastes pourraient lui porter atteinte et salir sa terre sacrée. »annonça l'habitante.

« Qui est cette Bastet dont vous parlez? »demanda Robin

« La déesse de notre ile. Elle est belle et a très bon cœur,mais sur cette ile,certaines règles sont à respecter. Force,respect,honneur et discipline sont les règles d'or. Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite,si vous songez un seul instant à perturber le temple de la déesse,je m'assurerais personnellement à vous poursuivre et vous éliminer. L'unique raison pour laquelle vous êtes en ce moment même sur cette ile,est que tous les habitants ici présents connaissent Shanks,car il nous as tous sauvé...il est un héros,et si tu affirme qu'il est ton ami,tu dois avoir bon cœur. »continua la jeune sauvage ,toujours neutre. Son impassibilité nous rappelais un peu Robin,mais son air barbare et sauvage avait nous faisait penser à une mythique aborigène.

« Merci...Nous ne perturberons pas le temple soit en sure »commença Nami

« Je veux voir cette beauté! »s'émoustilla Sanji

« Personne ne peut la voir...moi même ne l'ai jamais vu...les offrandes se font devant son temple,seule sa messagère nous fait part des informations que la déesse a dites,mais elle même ne l'a jamais vu,elle doit se bander les yeux en entrant dans le temple. »

« Donc vous obéissez à quelqu'un que personne n'a jamais vu,mais qu'une femme dit avoir entendu c'est cela? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si cette messagère n'était qu'une menteuse et que la déesse n'existait pas? »dit spontanément Usopp.

« SILENCE! »cria l'amazone en se retournant et lui saisissant le cou,l'étranglant. « Vous devriez avoir honte! Comment osez vous porter jugement sur l'existante ou non de la déesse!Je suis fière de la servir,elle n'instaure pas la dictature sur cette ile,mais le respect,l'ordre. Pendant cette ère ,il est plus que vital d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous dirige,afin d'éviter tout chaos sur l'ile. Et par dessus,il s'agit de la divinité reine des chats,que nous respectons...Alors je ne permettrait à quiconque de l'insulter! »hurla la belle inconnue.

« Oui excuse-le je te pris... Du moment que vous l'aimez et la respectez,il n'y à aucun problème n'est-ce pas? eu...comment t'appelle tu déjà? »intervint Nami pour sauvez Usopp qui était mort de peur.

« Ella. Suivez moi. »se repris l'autochtone

« Où allons nous? »continua la rousse

« Vous allez rencontrer la messagère. Je ne vous suis plus d'aucune utilité,mais elle, sans doute ,saura vous conseiller. Continuez tout droit,vous verrez obligatoirement un temple,gardé par une jeune femme. Dites simplement que la gardienne vous a recommandé auprès d'elle. Elle saura quoi faire. Vous ne me reverrez pas,à moins que vous offensiez le temple sacré,et subissiez mon châtiment. Je vous dit donc adieu,nobles pirates,et bon courage » dit froidement la jeune inconnu avant de s'échapper en courant.

« Héhé attend ne part pas comme ça...sa y est elle a disparu. Plutôt sèche cette fille... »dit Luffy

« Mais néanmoins sublime...On aurait dit qu'un ange est passé pour nous guider ,puis repartir...mais ne t'en fais pas Nami-san,personne ne te remplaceras jamais dans mon cœur! »dit le Cuistot.

« Oui oui....Bon,allons voir ce temple...je suis sur que ce seras intéressant... »termina Nami.

* * *

fin du 2 eme chapitre .Merci d'avoir lu,bientôt la suite !


	3. deux mysterieuses femmes

Bonjour a tous, voici le nouveau chapitre!

Chapitre 3:Deux mystérieuses femmes...

L'équipage traversa une petite forêt vers le Sud,mais il sembla qu'un personnage s'égara car une fois sortis, ils s'aperçurent que l'épéiste n'était plus des leurs...

« Hé les gars! Zoro a disparu! » cria Chopper,alerté.

« Bah...laisse-le donc,il n'a pas le sens de l'orientation certes ,mais ce n'est qu'une petite forêt,nous le retrouverons forcément,et puis il est débrouillard... »répondit Nami

« Whoaaa!! Quel temple magnifique! Il est immense! Ce ne peut être que lui! » interrompis Sanji en pointant du doigt un monument à la splendeur extraordinaire.

« C'est magnifique... » continua Robin

« Allons-y! »conclu Nami.

Tous avancèrent vers le palais. Face à eux se présentait maintenant un escalier...un immense escalier...qu'ils se mirent à gravir sans mal. Arrivé en haut,une jeune dame tenait une plume à la main,et gravait quelques mots dans un énorme registre posé devant elle.

C'était une très belle femme à la courte chevelure blonde façon carré-plongeant et portant une longue robe blanche satiné sans manches,mais qui laissait derrière elle une longue trainée... Lorsqu'elle vit les intrus,elle leva un œil vers eux quelques secondes ,avant de replonger dans son ouvrage.

« Euh...excusez moi mademoiselle...êtes vous la messagère? »commença Sanji,prudemment. La jeune femme posa sa plume et regarda alors ses invités.

« En effet ,je suis la messagère de la Déesse Bastet. Et vous êtes? »

« Nous,nous sommes des pirates! » cria Luffy,jovial.

« Comment? La gardienne ne vous a pas empêcher de passer? Je ne peut croire que vous l'ayez battue ! »tiqua la messagère affolé,en se levant d'un bon de son siège.

« Non en réalité c'est elle qui nous a recommandé auprès de vous... »intervint Nami

« Comment cela est-il possible? »continua la belle blonde

« Et bien Luffy,que vous voyez ici,et un très bon ami de Shanks le Roux...je suppose que vous le connaissez... et lorsque Ella a apprit cela,elle nous a laissé venir vous voir... »

« SHANKS? Vous avez bien dit Shanks?! »s'étonna la messagère, visiblement très choquée.

« Oui pourquoi? »continua Luffy

« Je comprend à présent...Soyez les bienvenus à Night Shield,suivez moi je vous pris. »conclue la messagère en prenant son lourd registre qui devait facilement peser 50 kilos dans ses bras avec une aisance impressionnante. Ils se mirent à la suivre, mais la jolie blonde n'était pas très bavarde et cela mettait assez mal à l'aise.

« Excusez moi mais où allons nous? »demanda Nami

« Eh bien je vais simplement vous faire un petit tour de l'ile,puis je vous laisserait visiter tous seuls. Ce soir une fête est organisée,vous pourrez rester avec nous si vous le désirez,je suis sure que vous apprécierez l'ambiance festive de cette ile. Nous venons de quitter les marches menant au temple. La légende dit que ceux et celles qui ont la chance de monter sur ces marches voient leurs plus grands rêves se réaliser. Des gens venant des quatre coins du globe ont tenté de passer afin de marcher sur ces escaliers sacrés,mais aucun n'y est parvenus car notre gardienne les as tous battus.

« Ah! Ella !Elle est vraiment forte n'est-ce pas? »demanda Luffy tout sourire.

« En effet,nous formons ici les femmes et les hommes depuis leur tendre enfance aux combats,nous les forgeons et les renforçons afin qu'ils soient dignes de protéger la Déesse et l'ile. Parmi tous, la gardienne est la meilleure. Les seules personnes qu'elle a laissé passer sont Shanks et son équipage,ainsi que vous même. Maintenant continuons je vous pris. »finit-elle.

« Comment se fais t-il que seule vous détenez le privilège de parler à la Déesse Bastet? »demanda Robin

« Ce fut une nuit,où il m'était impossible de dormir. J'entendais toute la nuit les miaulements de plusieurs chats ainsi que des coups sur ma porte. J'avais peur,je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait. Je pensait recevoir une malédiction.. Et l'aube se leva. En sortant de chez moi,je vit des griffures sur ma porte,qui écrivaient des mots. Ces mots étaient ''Crystal sera ma voix à compter de ce jour.'' »finit la blonde.

« Crystal? »questionna Usopp

« Moi même. »dit la messagère.

« très joli prénom. »sourit Nami

« Merci bien. Mademoiselle j'espère avoir répondu à votre question,à ce jour,mis a)part ces faits,personne ne sait qui est la Deesse ni ce qu'elle pense,ni pourquoi donne t-elle certains ordres,mais ce que nous savons,c'est que sans elle,ce serait l'anarchie sur cette ile. »

« Je vous remercie. En effet c'est assez étonnant cette histoire... »continua Robin

« Nous arrivons au quartier commerçant. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin ce trouve ici. Je pense que je vais vous laisser là,j'ai du travail qui m'attends. Ce soir à 21 h aura lieu la fête. Elle tiendra place au centre-ville. Demandez votre chemin pour y aller. Je vous laisse. A bientôt peut être. »conclut Crystal en faisant demi tour,les abandonnant sur place.

« Merci beaucoup Crystal ! A bientôt! »s'agita Luffy.

« malgré ces airs sévère elle est gentille » sourit Nami

« Et si jolie!On dirait un ange! »fit Chopper

« Tu l'a dit Chopper! Un ange! Une nymphe,une déesse,une princesse,une... »s'affola Sanji

« Bien les gars,Je vous passe votre argent de poche,faites en bon usage! »s'exclama la rousse

« Merci Nami! On y va les gars! »Cria Luffy

« Mais où est passé ce marimo... » pensa Sanji avant de partir avec Luffy à la recherche de nourriture.

Ainsi,chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Nami et Robin firent les boutiques,et y trouvèrent leur bonheur. Usopp se ressourça en armement et Chopper en plantes médicinales. Mais il manquait toujours Zoro...

« merde ils se sont encore perdus...on peut pas leur faire confiance... mais c'est quoi cet endroit?il y a de la broussaille de partout... »dit Zoro avant d'apercevoir la jeune femme de tout à l'heure ,assise dans un petit coin désert de toute verdure,avec un petit feu de bois,en train de polir le bout de sa lame,et de nettoyer le manche de sa lance en sifflant un air de musique. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et observa cette jeune fille plutôt louche à ses yeux...Si primate! Elle déposa sa lance au sol, avant de se lever .

« Tu peux sortir ,je t'ai vu depuis un petit moment déjà, inutile de te cacher plus longtemps. Je vais pécher du poisson,à mon retour,je veux retrouver ma lame,mes armes,mon feu et mes affaires personnelles. Compris? »dit elle une fois debout,sans regarder pour autant l'épéiste..Zoro n'en croyait pas ses yeux,mais sortit de sa cachette avant de s'approcher du lieu et de s'assoir à sa place en grommelant un ''hmm..''Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait ni où ça le menait,mais sans vraiment réfléchir ,il s'assit en voyant la jeune autochtone partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard,la jeune fille revenait avec un baluchon rempli de poissons de toutes sortes,de quelques fruits et champignons. Elle jette son baluchon à terre et s'assoit.

« Aide moi à nettoyer ces poissons... »dit la jeune fille en épluchant des fruits .

« Hé! Tu me prends pour qui? Ne me donnes pas d'ordres! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là à surveiller tes affaires! »

« Tu as besoin de moi pour retrouver tes amis. Sans moi,tu te perdras à nouveau dans cette foret,et je ne t'aiderais pas. Nettoie ces poissons pour moi,et je te conduirais auprès d'eux »continua t-elle sur le même air neutre.

« Tu sais où ils sont? »

« il y a une fête ce soir,il doivent très certainement être au centre ville... »

« Pourquoi tu prépare toute cette nourriture? »

« Je vis isolée du reste de la ville. Je ne me déplace en ville que très rarement. Il faut donc que je me prépare moi même mes repas pour survivre. Trêve de discussion,travaille au lieu de parler. »

« Joins toi à la fête! Tu fais partit de cette ile non? Et puis cela t'éviteras de te préparer encore a manger... »

« C'est gentil mais je ne peut pas me permettre de me détendre,si je ne veille pas sur les côtes,il pourrait y avoir de graves problèmes.,je ne peux me permettre de baisser mon attention ne serais-ce que quelques instants.,et je ne dors que très rarement,lorsque certains villageois se portent volontaires pour me remplacer... »dis t-elle cette fois avec un léger sourire rempli de tristesse et en adressant un petit regard à l'épéiste.

« Écoute,de ce que j'ai pu voir,tu es plutôt forte. Notre équipage aussi est fort. Nous en prenons la responsabilité. Je te pleins,ce doit être difficile d'être au aguets sans arrêts...profite du fait que nous sommes là pour prendre un peu de bon temps... »dit Zoro prenant pitié de la jolie fille.

« Un équipage fort hein? Voyons voir un peu cette force! »dit malicieusement Ella en pointant son couteau sur le cou du bretteur,le blessant légèrement.

« Quoi? »dit Zoro,féroce et étonné,en voyant des gouttes de sang couler sur son tee-shirt blanc

« C'est simple,je te défie en combat ici même! »conclut la brune en maintenant son couteau...

fin du 3 eme chapitre! Vos impressions?


End file.
